


Harry sad Life

by firebolthallow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebolthallow/pseuds/firebolthallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This after Harry loses his two wives and he thinks one of his son from the other wife during because Severus Snape takes the orphan to the Orphanage before he dies on Albus say. Albus doesn't like the Potters and Potters win and Severus kills Albus for good and dies too. About nine years later Hermione finds that Harry has two more children and bring them to him and hopes that he would start to trust her but he doesn't ever. Because Albus use her and Weasley family for his own gain in life. (I thinking working on re-doing this story please give me you appoint if you think it needs to reworking and any ideas for the story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sad life

Chapter 1

Harry was thirty-seven and being the head Auror for nine years sitting on the coach looking out his window just thinking about his life when there was a knock on the door. So he got up and walked to the door and opened it to find his old Headmistress looking at him.

“Hello Professor what do I own this visit from you” said Harry. “Harry I wanted to talk to you about something that I found in Albus desk draw” said Minerva. “What would that be” said Harry. “Here Harry I was told to give you this” said Minerva. It was a letter and this book from someone. Now he was at home ready to go to work at the time.

_Dearest Harry_

_I am writing this to let you know that there is a certain book in my office that belongs to you. Albus had this ritual layout for out in this book. It was giving to me about four months before your parent were kill. Harry this is a key to helping you to fine the most important ritual in your vaults. I hope you can forgive me from what I did to you._

_But I told Minerva to bring this book to you and hope you can fine what you are looking for in life. Let Minerva help you please._

_Love Professor Snape_

“Professor what book was this letter talking about, that I am I supposed to have” said Harry. Harry here is the book and the letter that she gave him. “Harry you should look for a mate and live your life to a happy note” said Minerva. “Professor I don’t want to without my love” said Harry. “Who did you lose in the war that was your love” asked Minerva? “Professor I lost two wonderful women in my life that I will never get them back” said Harry. “Who were they Harry” asked Minerva. “Amelia and Susan Bones that died in the war” said Harry.

“Beside my wonderful mother, I used know what love is, that had left after she was kill by Voldemort. I do love one other but she doesn’t notice me or acknowledge me as lover at all” said Harry.

“Who that Harry” said Minerva “you” said Harry. “Harry I am old and past my time” said Minerva. “Minerva if I can’t have you than nobody gets me” said Harry. “Oh Harry is that what keeping you from having happiness in your life” said Minerva.

“I have nobody left in my life other than my child” said Harry. “Minerva will you go now and get out of here, be with your school and leave me alone. You’re wonderful lady that deserves someone one that can make you happy. I need to get to work, thank you coming” said Harry.

“Harry come with me please and talk me more” said Minerva.

“I will later after work” said Harry.

“Harry I check your schedule and Kingsley gave you two weeks off to get yourself in better spirit so come with me” said Minerva.

“Later Minerva not right now” said Harry.

“Harry now” said Minerva.

“No Minerva sorry I will leave if you don’t” said Harry.

“I do love you with all my heart but you feel that you are too old for me” said Harry.

Minerva gave him a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye to him. Minerva saw Harry drop to the floor unconscious in front her. Then she went to the floo and call Poppy to come to check him out at Potter Manor. As Minerva flowed Harry to the Master bedroom and got him comfortable in his bed.

“Minerva” said Poppy where are you.

“Poppy, in master bedroom” said Minerva.

“Minerva what happen” said Poppy.

“Poppy he was sending me away after we talked but before I left he claps on the floor” said Minerva.

“Poppy scanned Harry and found he was given poison that I was not sure what kind it is” said Poppy.

“Poppy can you take some blood and test it” said Minerva.

“Minerva I got one antidote with me but can’t be for sure if it will work” said Poppy.

“So Poppy gave Harry bezoar that was an anti-poison antidote. I did get rid of it but he is one sick young man” said Poppy.

“Thank you Poppy, so much for your help, anything I need to do for him Poppy” said Minerva.

“Minerva, why are you so worried about him now and not before this time” said Poppy.

“Because he proclaim his love to me and then try to get me out his life” said Minerva.

“Why Minerva do you care, do you have feeling for him” asked Poppy.

“I am not sure but I want to fine out” said Minerva. Is he in loved with anyone else said Poppy.

“I don’t know yet, but he was married to Amelia and Susan Bones the same time and they died in the war” said Minerva.

“Oh now I see why he did this but his parents would be mad at him” said Poppy.

“No, he didn’t do this because I put gloves on my hand and I found a package to give to Harry, he open a book and turn to this page and dropped then he dropped after so long of await. That when I hurried and called you. Look without touching it and wave your wand and tell me what you found” said Minerva.

“So Poppy did and found that page has been poisoned. It the same poison that I found in Harry” said Poppy.

“Who is the package from” said Poppy?

“Severus Snape Poppy” said Minerva.

“Minerva he coming to around” said Poppy.

“Harry how you are feeling” said Minerva.

“I would like know to Mr. Potter” said Poppy.

“Call me Harry, I am not in school now” said Harry.

“Harry there was something else that I wanted to asked you but you pass out before I could and I feel that I still should asked you” said Minerva.

“Before you do, what blasted happen to me” said Harry.

“Harry Severus poison book so that you would die” said Poppy.

“Oh, Is Severus still alive then” said Harry.

“No, he planned this when he was alive and he plan to have me be the one to hand it to you” said Minerva.

“What ritual was in the book” said Poppy.

“How to bring my mother back for me to be with her” said Harry.

“See I asked for this a long time ago when I was in my fifth year” said Harry.

“Are you going to do it now” said Minerva.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sad Life

Chapter 2

“No, but I do want to live because I do have a child to take care of now” said Harry.

“Harry I didn’t know you had a child” said Minerva.

Just then Hermione came and walk in with his child.

“Hermione is that Harry child” said Minerva.

“Yes, Minerva it is, he was at my place playing with his cousin all but in blood” said Hermione.

“Evan comes here” said Harry.

“Dad what happen” said Evan.

“Evan I will be okay but I would like you to meet Minerva which is Professor McGonagall this is Poppy the matron at the school” said Harry.

“Harry who is his mother” said Minerva.

“Minerva this is Evan James Bones” said Harry.

“I would have one other but she died before he could be born” said Harry, his mother was Amelia Bones.

“Harry there is someone that wants to meet you but is too shy to come and see you” said Hermione.

“Hermione don’t line me up you like use do I don’t like that” said Harry.

“No, this is a business arrangement” said Hermione.

“Hermione please I don’t deal with that you know already I don’t deal with it” said Harry.

“I have the goblins deal with that until it time until I retire than I will but if I have something that is good to invested in that I will do it and tell Griphook to do it” said Harry, so have that person to go see him okay.

“It is not that investment type” said Hermione.

“Than what is it” said Harry.

“It is a person that wants to meet you and asked you something” said Hermione.

“Minerva pleases stay with him you seem to keep him calm when you are with him” said Hermione with smirk.

“Do you have this person here” said Harry.

“Yes let me go get him” said Hermione with smile. So Hermione left to get him.

“Evan how was school son” asked Harry.

“It was fun but the person that Aunt Hermione getting is orphan with my last name as mine” said Evan.

“Oh I wander if Susan was able to give birth and nobody told me” said Harry.

“Harry I would like you to meet Edgar James Bones” said Hermione as she and him walk in the room.

“Edgar can you look at me, oh my Edgar you look like me but with Susan hair” said Harry.

“Who put you in the orphanage?” Harry asked.

“It was by a Death Eater name Severus Snape” said Edgar.

“I was told my mother died in the war” said Edgar.

“Poppy will you test his blood for me” said Harry.

“Hermione will you show Poppy my potion lab please” said Harry.

“There is some blood of Susan and Amelia down there as well as mine you just needs his” said Harry.

“So Poppy went got his blood and did that in couple of hours later there she came back and found out he was Susan Bones. So Poppy came back and told Harry he was Susan. So Harry said Edgar would you like to come home to me. You’re my son I thought that you died” said Harry.

“Can I come home to you dad” said Edgar.

“Yes come here son as Harry hugs him like he couldn’t let him go. Dad boy said that sound funny” said Edgar.

“What is son” said Harry?

“Can I bring my sister that is a twin of mine” said Edgar?

“Yes you can” said Harry.

“Minerva I meant what I said;” said Harry.

“Do you really love me” said Minerva, Harry. “Yes, I do, I found out my feelings the night I finished Voldemort and didn’t think you would want anything to do with me” said Harry.

“Harry we need to date and figure out if I have feeling for you” said Minerva.

“Okay I can do that if you like” said Harry.

“Now how about the teaching job I do still want you” said Minerva.

“What class would I be teaching” said Harry?

“Harry I need you to teach potion and Alchemy” said Minerva.

“Because I found out that you own the school and you never said anything to nobody” said Minerva.

“I did tell someone but they were my wives and we liked the way it was running so didn’t change the school or pull my weight down as you put it” said Harry.

“Well Albus told me and thought it was time for you to come home to your home” said Minerva.

“He probably didn’t know you had children” said Minerva.

“Minerva he did but I made him promise not to tell sorry. I been a loner for far too long but I will let you get to know me if you are willing to go out with me” said Harry.

“I will but what is your answer with the teaching and how old are the kids” said Minerva.

“Minerva they start next term” said Harry because they are graduated from High school.

“At least Evan is but I haven’t tested them because Edgar should have gotten high grades in school like Evan did. Edgar what were your grades like” said Harry.

“I am just like Evan that how we got to know each other. I just graduate from High School myself here is my diploma” said Edgar.

“So, Minerva what do you say;” said Harry.

“It times to test them” said Minerva.

“Harry does Evan know his Potion” said Minerva.

“Minerva he in his Newts on potion and he want to go on with potions. Edgar I would have to see, but Evan is nine years old almost ten Evan birthday is in a week and he will be ten then. Edgar how old is you” said Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sad Life

Chapter 3

“I just turn ten years old” said Edgar. Who is your twin sister?

“Lily Marie Bones said Edgar and she graduate last year said Edgar but was working on her pre-entry of college. Well it seems like Hermione will you get Lily Marie with Edgar” said Harry.

“Yes, Harry her down stairs. I told the orphanage that I know their father and he didn’t know they were alive” said Hermione.

“Why didn’t you just tell me” said Harry?

“Because she didn’t want you to just take her in without you meeting them” said Hermione.

“Well if Poppy will let me get up and move I will be downstairs soon” said Harry.

“Yes Minerva I will teach Potion and Alchemy but I need to tell Kingsley and let my duty takeover” said Harry.

“Dad” said Edgar what job do you have now.

“I am the head Auror of the DMLE” said Harry. “Oh” said Edgar.

“Minerva what are they learning in history of magic now” said Harry.

“About you and the war” said Minerva?

“Okay than they are going to be staring at me like I am with my job” said Harry.

“Yes Harry I figure you would get used to it” said Minerva.

“I am” said Harry, well Poppy can I get up?

“Yes, Harry and you are still got your clothes on” said Poppy.

“I had black robe with my title on it. So, if you excuse me except for you Minerva I will be down soon” said Harry. So, they all left beside Minerva and Harry got up and asked “Minerva to come here”

“Harry what wrong” said Minerva.

“Minerva I just want you to sit by me for a little bit. So, Harry stare in Minerva eyes and lean over and kiss her passionately when they broke apart they needed air. Minerva that is to show you how much I loved you, oh Minerva I had feeling for you but was scare to tell you and Albus knew it without me telling him” said Harry.

“He figures me out to so he must be playing match maker again in my life. Can we take it slow please” said Minerva.

“Yes and you are not that old to me. Wait here and I will get change” said Harry, “Minerva you look wonderful and Beauty radius from you where you stand right now.” So, when Harry was dress he took Minerva downstairs with him and saw that there was a beautiful young lady standing by the portrait of her mother.

“Lily, I would like to know if you will come home to me. I didn’t know you were even born but now that I do I want you to live me. I will tell you how you got a different name than I do” said Harry.

“Yes dad I will” said Lily as she walk over and hug him. “I got to go to Hogwarts and set my classroom up and our quarters. Minerva is all the students gone already” said Harry.

“Yes and the other potion Mistress just died” said Minerva.

“Who was that died” asked Harry.

“Andromeda” said Minerva.

“Is Teddy okay” asked Harry. Just then there was a knock on the door. Harry went to the door to find Teddy. “Teddy why are knocking you should be just walking in” said Harry.

“Uncle Harry I just felt I needed to knock and I thought I would tell you that grandma died last night but she told me to give this to you” said Teddy then Harry hug him. As he handle it to Harry. Harry walked to a corner by the window to read the letter.

My Dearest Harry

I know that you would be sad when I pass on but you never knew how I felt about you. Harry you were like son to me and I hope that I was able to share the time with you as much as you came to help me with Teddy. But Harry I would like you to keep an eye out for Teddy as he is in fifth year of school. Please make sure he gets what he needs. I love you as my adopted son and don’t feel guilty for not spending a lot time after your job; you did what you could for him and me. Take care of him and direct him in the right direction for me.

Love your adopt mother and Godmother

Andi

“Harry is you okay” asked Minerva as she saw tears running down his face.

“Here” said Harry and handle the little note to Minerva to read. As she read the letter Harry went to Teddy and hugs him. “Would you like to stay with me until you feel like getting your own place” asked Harry?

“Thank you, Harry I would like to and help with your children” said Teddy.

“Go get your stuff and you can stay here I will be at the school next term” said Harry.

“Okay Harry I will and we need to get the ceremony ready for her” said Teddy.

“I will take care of that” said Harry.

“Minerva I need to get Hermione to watch the children so I can take care of this and I will come back with you” said Harry.

“Alright Harry” said Minerva.

“Hermione can you take the children with you to your home and I will come get them soon okay” said Harry.

“Yes Harry I can and Evan can help” said Hermione.

“Hermione tell Ron I need to talk to him when I get back” said Harry.

“I will” said Hermione. “Thank you Hermione” said Harry.

“Children I will be back later then we will talk about our lives alright” said Harry. Yes, they said.

Just then Ron came through with George. “Ron when I get back I need you to take care of something okay it is to do about our job” said Harry.

“Okay Harry I will but where you going” said Ron.

“I have some business I need to take care of right now” said Harry. Harry kisses the children and went with Poppy, Minerva back to Hogwarts. Poppy said goodbye to them and Harry talk to Minerva about the funeral for Andi. “I think that if we have Teddy to speak, he likes to say something about his grandma he should and you as a friend then I will” said Harry as an adopted son.

“I didn’t know she adopted you” said Minerva.

“Not officially but we were close as mother and son and she was my Godmother” said Harry.

“That does make sense to me Harry. Now here is the paper work that you need for the potion class and the books” said Minerva.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sad Life

Chapter 4

“Minerva I have some books that I wrote that are on the market about potion it has a library of say fifteen books that I will donate to the school there will be three set of books. I also have the books of all my writing” said Harry of magic.

“Harry looked at the book” said Minerva that Andi using and he was surprise.

“She was using mine books all this time” said Harry.

“She felt that you made the kids understand it better” said Minerva.

“I took what I learned from Severus and Slug plus when I went back in the Past with Salazar that I learned from him as he helped me understand potion and alchemy” said Harry.

“You know Harry you kept a lot of things from us” said Albus.

“Sir I was always a loner and only trust the ones I let in my world but sorry Sir you weren’t one. I felt you used me and abuse me in all the difference ways that is possible so I don’t look up at you as mentor at all” said Harry.

“I am sorry Harry even though it too late I know” said Albus.

“Much too late” said Harry.

“Harry what you mean about abuse in all difference ways” said Minerva.

“I mean in all kinds’ of abuse that I person can be abuse within life” said Harry. “Excuse us” Albus as Minerva took Harry hand and led him to see Poppy.

“Minerva where are we going” said Harry.

“You need examine for this post” said Minerva.

“Okay let’s get this over with than” said Harry.

When they got to the hospital wing Minerva called out Poppy. “Yes, Minerva what can I do for you” said Poppy.

“Poppy I need you to take and give Harry his examine now and I want to be here” said Minerva.

“Minerva is this about what happen in his past” asked Poppy.

“Part of it” said Minerva. “Harry can I show her” said Poppy.

“Yes Poppy” you can but you can’t show anybody else and deficiently not Hermione and Ron they know nothing of this said Harry.

“Harry who has you told” said Minerva.

“Amelia and Susan after Albus died” said Harry.

“Harry so nobody knows this that is alive right now beside Poppy knows other than me” said Minerva.

“That is right” said Harry.

“You are private and don’t take people into your confident that easy” said Minerva.

“Minerva that is why I question you about your motives with Harry because I felt like a mother to Harry with all things he been through” said Poppy.

“So all the ones that you felt confident in telling had to give there Oath is that what I am understand” said Minerva.

“Minerva you were to close to Albus and we only talk a little bit from what I could think at the time” said Harry.

“Harry I felled you in all the ways I am supposed to help you deal with the heart breaks and schooling” said Minerva.

“Minerva you told me that we should forgive people of what they did to you because I didn’t let anybody in my world other than Susan and Amelia as well as Andi” said Harry.

“Alright even though I feel like I let you down” said Minerva. “I forgave Albus but never thought of him as a mentor like you Minerva. You were my mentor because you taught me a lot of good strength that was forgiveness and to move on” said Harry.

“Harry is this why you wanted to get this done now and not later” said Minerva.

“I wanted time with you and my children before I start teaching class” said Harry. “Here is a lesson plan that if I was going to use to teach I had laid it out.”

“Harry how you did that,” said Minerva.

“Minerva there is a lot of history you need to know of mine” said Harry.

“Okay Harry I guess we should spend time together and get to know each other” said Minerva.

So, Poppy checks Harry out after he got undress. Then she found something that she didn’t see before. “Harry I need to talk to you” said Poppy.

“Minerva can stay” said Harry go ahead it can’t be any different than what was going in the past. Poppy show Harry his result and Harry said “WHAT” this can’t be. “Harry what wrong” said Minerva.

“Poppy show Minerva okay and I need to get dress after you get the evidence for Kingsley and talk to Ron about this” said Harry. So Poppy got the evidence and everything that he needed to give Kingsley.

Then Harry got dress went to the floo to call Ron and asked Ron to come through to talk to him.

“Harry what wrong” asked Ron.

“Ron I want the truth now because something has showed up and the only way this is to happen is you raping me so is that what happen” asked Harry.

“Yes I did” said Ron and Hermione “were involved of this” said Harry. Yes, “I am sorry” said Ron. “Ron go turn self in if you don’t I will have Neville and Luna going after you. Tell Kingsley get up here” said Harry.

Harry went to talk to Minerva and Poppy. “Minerva is you still here” said Harry. “Yes Harry what wrong” said Minerva. “Since I am dress let go to your room and talk please” said Harry. “Harry let bring Poppy to” said Minerva.

“Alright we can” said Harry. “Harry who is the other one” said Poppy. “Poppy I can’t talk about that right now” said Harry. “Harry we need to know” said Minerva. “Not right now please I just found out something right now” said Harry.

“Harry, Teddy took the children home” said Hermione after she floo call the Headmistress. “Thank you Hermione did Ron do what I said;” said Harry. “Yes he did but Harry I didn’t know what you wanted him do at all he said that you found out and you know what he did” said Hermione. “Hermione you’re in on this; am I right” said Harry. “Harry I didn’t know what you’re talking about” said Hermione.

Just then Kingsley show up and asked “Harry what wrong.”

“Kingsley I am charging Ron for rape he knocked me up and use a date rape potion so I got to come up with another deputy and Head Auror” said Harry.

“Harry I will do that for you, because I had Rodney to come back and he going to be the Head Auror and he pick his deputy. You are going to be mess so go ahead I will give you servant pay; but make sure to be with your children okay. Now Harry did you get check or not” said Kingsley. Poppy handed the sample of the new rape and the scan that show he is pregnant with a boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sad Life

Chapter 5

Hermione came through and found out that he was pregnant through the rape.

“Harry I thought he asked to have you carry our child I didn’t know he rape through potion” said Hermione.

“Hermione it my child not your and I wouldn’t have done it sorry. I was straight not gay and I am still straight. I will carry this little one but that is it and he will carry the Potters name and that all” said Harry.

“Kingsley he admitted to me so there got to be someone that was in on it in the department” said Harry. “That why I am going to bring Rodney back to find it. I know Minerva want you to teach” said Kingsley. 

“Thank you Kingsley that gives me time to work out the classes” said Harry. “Harry I will see you later” said Kingsley. “Harry I am going with Kingsley” said Hermione. “Harry do you trust Hermione” asked Minerva. “Only to pick the kids from school and babysit them that all” said Harry.

“So, you didn’t trust her like you did with Susan” said Minerva. “Nope I don’t” said Harry. “Harry I need you to take some potion” said Poppy to get ready for the baby. “Okay Poppy” said Harry.

“Minerva does this stop us for going out” said Harry. “No, Harry this was out your control” said Minerva. “But will you talk to me about it” said Minerva. “I was wondering if you would come to dinner with me and my family. I need to back to kids. I will be cooking; so will you come with me and we can talk” said Harry. “I will if you let me help cook” said Minerva.

“That find because Evan helps me to cook all the time” said Harry.

“Wonderful” said Minerva with smile.

“Here Harry is you potions that you will need to take for the next six months. Two a day for two weeks then I want to see you okay and here the ingredients for the potions” said Poppy.

“Thank you Poppy for everything” said Harry. “You’re welcome Harry and two weeks don’t forget” said Poppy.

So Harry and Minerva went back to Harry home and cook dinner. “Teddy do you want to check children please” said Harry. “Harry is Professor McGonagall staying for dinner” asked Teddy. “Yes Teddy she is; is that okay with you” said Harry. “That find I even enjoy having her here” said Teddy.

“Okay well check on the children and I might see what they know about magic soon” said Harry. “Evan close in taking his Newts in Potion and work on Mastery next step for him” said Harry. “The others are ready to start Hogwarts” said Harry at the beginning. “I might have Evan be an assistant for a little while in his class” said Harry.

“Harry has you taught him in magic itself” said Minerva. “Nope, Just in Ancient Runes, Arthimacy and Potion” said Harry. “Okay that sound good” said Minerva. “He does read books really fast like I did and know what he reads” said Harry. “So he could be like you right Harry” said Minerva. “Yes I have been seeing it all the times I watch him he been following my footsteps” said Harry.

“Children it dinner ready” said Harry. So all the children came down and sat down to dinner. Harry helps Minerva to sit as well. “Lily and Edgar this lovely lady is Professor McGonagall the Headmistress of Hogwarts. During dinner Harry talk to the children telling that the office is off limits unless I am in there” said Harry. But all the rest the house is for you to explore. Now Harry asked Minerva have you been flying lately. “Not since we have Harry together” said Minerva.

“Then we should go sometime but I would like to go for a walk. Teddy could you and Evan work on the dishes and show your brother and sister around house please” said Harry.

“I will do that dad just for you to show the happiness that you have now” said Evan. “Thank you son” said Harry. “Teddy you’re in charge okay while I am out” said Harry.

So Harry opens the door and they walked outside to walk down to the ocean. “Harry can we stop and sit to talked please” asked Minerva. “Minerva what do you want to talk about” said Harry. What happen in your life that you withdrew from everybody? Minerva asked.

“Minerva when I was two years old Vernon and Albus along with Severus used to rape me all time and kept me naked day in and day out to play with me as toy. I was rape at school from Albus also along with Severus whenever it pleases them. I wasn’t feeling too confident until my fifth year that was when I met Amelia and Susan in Gringotts. When I told them about the rape and abuse that kept going until Albus died then I left the Dursley and lived with the Bones” said Harry.

“Susan was at Hannah house and Amelia asked if she could marry me as well as her niece and I didn’t mind because I was older than I was supposed be Susan age but I was much older like five year older than her if you remember right I finished school in my fifth year along with Susan and started being an auror so I didn’t care at that time so when Susan went to Hannah house to get help with her dress. Amelia and I talked and got to know each” said Harry. “So you never told anybody until they need to know about your life” said Minerva. “That right because I feel the only ones needs to know is the ones I marry” said Harry.

Harry can we go to movie tonight please said Minerva or spend time with you overnight said Minerva. Sure we can let me get Molly to take care of the children overnight here said Harry. Harry why don’t we have someone else said Minerva. “Like who” said Harry. “Give me a minute” said Minerva. So she sent a patronus to Hannah a message. Just then Hannah pops there. “Well hello Hannah” said Harry. “Minerva you sent for me” said Hannah. “I did for Harry” said Minerva. “Hannah I have Teddy that can be big help to you but there are three children in house that will need to make sure they get bed on time” said Harry. “Can you help with the teen sit the pre-teens and make sure they don’t get into trouble” said Harry. “Yes, I will happy to because my kids are nearly raise now” said Hannah. “Thank you” said Harry let’s go to house and I will introduce you. As they walk into the house Harry call out to the children. “Lily Marie, Evan James, and Edgar James this is Hannah Longbottom a friend of mine that will be sitting with you to make sure you get to bed on time I will be home tomorrow so she will be staying the night” said Harry.

“Okay dad have fun” said Evan has he raise his eye brow and smiled. “Evan studies your Ancient Runes and Arthimancy okay then we will check your progress” said Harry. “Will do and can I show the other two” said Evan. “Yes to see if they pick up if you need help ask Teddy he know it as well as Hannah does alright son” said Harry. “But not magic okay Evan” said Harry. “Will do dad” said Evan.

Harry kissed the children and Teddy and left to be with Minerva. They decided to go to Hogwarts and go to the headmistress office. “Harry let’s go to my chambers and talk some more and follow ours feeling where it leads us to” said Minerva. So they did and went to Minerva chambers to have a drink and talked.

“Harry you left out something out didn’t you. I feel like you did” said Minerva. “Minerva I won’t talk about detail because I don’t feel comfortable about it” said Harry. “That was not what I said;” said Minerva. “Harry you were pregnant before weren’t you in your third year that I remember because I was sitting beside you as you were the bed in the time period” said Minerva. “Yes I was with twins and then because I was nearly beaten to death” said Harry. “You also said you went to founders era am I right” said Minerva. “Yes I did say that and lost the wife and two children too” said Harry.

“So, you had several loses in your life and you still lived to dealt with it” said Minerva. “Harry there is something else I would like to know is how did you dealt with losing them when the time comes” said Minerva. “Minerva you’re not dying is you” said Harry. “No, not yet” said Minerva. “Well I have a subjection when you are ready that is let’s magic marry us then have a wedding” said Harry. “Harry what would the magic do” said Minerva. “Magic would let you de-age few years so if you want to get pregnant you can” said Harry. “I will think about it” said Minerva.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sad Life

Chapter 6

Just then Kingsley came through the floo and said that that it taking care of problem. “Ron confess to it and with it being his first he lost his job and was put into prison for a year and probation for five years” said Kingsley. “Thank you Kingsley what is Hermione going to do” said Harry. “She is going to see Bill for annulment of the marriage. Because he indicated that she knew part of it but she didn’t know anything other than what she told you” said Kingsley.

“Okay I still don’t trust them even now” said Harry. “Harry you never trusted anyone other than just with a partner that was Susan” said Kingsley. “Kingsley did he ever trust any other than his partner” said Minerva. “No, Minerva he never did” said Kingsley. “Somebody ruin he trust and nobody been able to get him trust since” said Kingsley. “Minerva do you knows you ruin his trust” said Kingsley. “Yes it was Albus did” said Minerva. “I wish he didn’t” said Kingsley.

“Minerva I think I am going to the Ravenclaw chamber then a hidden chamber. So you can talk to Kingsley” said Harry. “Harry what wrong” said Minerva. “Go ahead talk to him” said Harry as Harry left. “Kingsley was he like this when you had him as a Head Auror” said Minerva. “Yes he was. We couldn’t figure it out what happen every time he left us talking about him about trust or anything else unless it was for a job or he needs to debrief on case he was there otherwise he was in the training working out his angry” said Kingsley.

“Kingsley excuse me for now and I will talk to you later” said Minerva. “Okay Minerva” said Kingsley.

Just then Minerva went to see him and found him in the chamber on the couch crying. “Harry what wrong” said Minerva. “I don’t know I just felt I need to be here and then my feeling came to the surface when I was in here” said Harry. “You love Rowena didn’t you Harry” said Minerva. “Yes I did but I have all my books here under a different name” said Harry. “Okay I only knew you wrote the potion books” said Minerva.

”Minerva I wrote seventy-five books in the past and all ICW corrected than when I came they were published. Oh and I just remember that Andi knew about me because she was my minder healer” said Harry.

“So did you take any books Harry” said Minerva. “Here Minerva is one on transformation” said Harry.

“I was known as the fifth founder” said Harry, as of Harry Wyllt. “That what I thought. Harry one question then I wants you to make love to me” said Minerva.

“Is your father Merlin” asked Minerva? “Yes Minerva it is Merlin why do you asked” said Harry.

“Harry you more powerful than Merlin and so you power comes between the two parents and your own” said Minerva.

“You were really smart in school you should have been in Ravenclaw but you were in my house. I can’t figure that out why” said Minerva. “It’s because my mother was in your house and I am Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Hufflepuff heir by parents. Slytherin by my adopted second father, Minerva did you know that Godric was the son of Merlin” said Harry. “No, I didn’t Harry” said Minerva. “So that made me step-brothers to Godric and you know Minerva it was fun to learn from him and my father” said Harry.

“You know Harry I am learning more about you now than I did in when you were at school” said Minerva laughing. “Minerva did you ever try to talk to me in school other than school stuff” said Harry. “No, because I felt if you wanted to talk you would come to me” said Minerva. “What I said was true you were my mentor in school truly” said Harry. “I am glad Harry that I meant something to you because your adopted father was my godson and he was prankers the entire time until his last year. Then he got so mature and got his girl” said Minerva.

“That when my mom had her potion accident and was sent to the past. That what dad told me she was really sick so he took care of her then they fell in love with each other and they got married than they got with me and she was sent back because of a prophecy with a letter for James from Merlin to adopt me” said Harry.

“But when he was telling me he showed a picture of them together and told me that he would have a picture for me in his vault I just didn’t feel like getting them out is all+. Until I moved to the Potter Manor then I put in my office” said Harry.

“Will you bring the portrait of them here I would love to talk to Lily again” said Minerva. “That and Lily wanted to give Albus ear full with peace of her mind” said Harry.

“I love to hear what she has to say to him. Harry comes here” said Minerva. So Minerva lean over and started kiss Harry passionately they stayed that way until they needed air. Minerva grabs Harry hand and directed him to her bed. Minerva waved her hand their clothes disappeared and they laid down until they started kissing again Harry started going down her neck and stop to ask “are you sure Minerva” said Harry. “Yes Harry I am sure I need you to make love to me” said Minerva. Harry put and cd on of one of his music so they can hear it as they made love to each other, this music was a sensual type music that Minerva never heard before.

Harry did something that she wasn’t aware that he knew he could do and that was He massage her body with sensual oil paste of his making. He made all of her body relax and ready to bring there the true feeling of love out without saying a word. “Oh Harry I love you where did learn this art of magic” said Minerva. “I love you too this is my creation of potion and the art of massage from muggle world in book a read Minerva” said Harry.

“Harry you Amaze me with what you do I am surprise you haven’t had someone already” said Minerva. “I haven’t had relationship sense Susan and Amelia die” said Harry started to kiss her again. “So you kept this for your wives only then” said Minerva after they stop kissing. “Yes, I only make love to the ones I loves is all” said Harry. “You are truly someone special Harry” said Minerva. “Let’s say that the only time I had sex with someone else is when Susan or Amelia agree to having others with us and that it” said Harry.

“Then Harry started kissing her body down to breast he spent time with that area massaging with his tongue and he went further down to between her legs. “Min opens your legs please so I see how gorgeous you are down here” said Harry. So she did and he started to kiss her clits and started to lick her down in clits area to make her come several times more Harry please she said.

When Harry was ready, Harry asked her if she would be Lady Potter by magic. Yes Harry I will and Harry started making love to her and the magic with the music started to de-aging Minerva several years and she became pregnant when he was done. Harry laid there beside her and she started to ride him until they were asleep for the night.

The next morning they woke up and started up again kissing each other started over.

“Harry I think we should just have a wedding and invite a small amount of people what do you think” said Minerva.

“That fined I’d never did like big wedding” said Harry.

“Harry it seem that we have a lot in common what you think” said Minerva.

“I feel the same” said Harry.

Harry and Minerva planned their wedding so that they could be married before school started again. Minerva was about thirty years younger and was able to have child to pass the McGonagall line on as well.

“Harry I thought we could have the wedding here at Hogwarts now in a few days what do you think” said Minerva.

“That is fine with me” said Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sad life

Chapter 7

“At wedding Harry did something that Minerva wasn’t sure when he did this but he did he sang several song the he wrote and had his band that he had when he was younger what was left of them anyway.

“Mike I want you to record these songs because I been waiting to play the pieces for long time please for me and put out on cd please. Will you be my best man too” asked Harry.

“Sure Harry you bet I will be your best man and are you going have enough for a cd please” said Mike.

“Yes but you are going sing some of them alright” said Harry.

“That fine Harry I love to” said Mike.

When Minerva was walking down the aisle Harry was playing songs on his guitar with Teddy playing with him and singing two songs to Minerva telling her how he felt about her for so many years that was hidden deep that no one known.

Than he walked up to her and pick up her hand and walk to Kingsley with her. When they said their vows came Harry went to do his first and he sung his vow also that she brought his love out of him that was hidden from sadness to happiness that he would always be happy truly with her beside him all the time and that is why he could love again, go on with someone to talk to always when he was down; she said her vow then they laugh. Kingsley had done the rings and seals the love with a kiss. Harry I haven’t heard you laugh since Susan and Amelia been alive and it sound great keep it Minerva you brought something back into Harry life that he was missing and I thank you for it.

“Dad can I have a dance with mom please” said Evan.

“Evan you need to ask Minerva if that okay to call her that okay son” said Harry.

“Professor I would like to ask you something can I call you mom or is it too soon” asked Evan. Minerva knelt down to him and said with smile “Evan you can me mom if you wish it is fine with me.”

“Harry it is nice to see you laughing and joking for change” said Neville.

“Neville can I talk to you please” asked Harry.

“Yes you can” said Neville.

“Will you keep an eye on Hermione please for me? I don’t trust her in anything other than watching kids and I still question that to this day” said Harry.

“I haven’t approach Evan yet but I think they done something to him” said Harry.

“Don’t worry about it right now but I will see if I can get him to talk while you are gone and talk about it” said Neville.

“Thank you Neville” said Harry.

“No problem Harry I think Poppy might be able to get him when you are back” said Neville.

When it was the dinner time Harry started four more songs with Teddy help right after another then he sat down ate dinner with her and then he and Minerva got up and dance and he sang five more song sang to her so she finally got the guts up to ask “Harry when did you start singing” ask Minerva. “When I was eight years old and I had band too” said Harry. 

“You still have secrets but this was nice one thank you Harry I loved it” said Minerva.

Then Harry had Mike sing five songs that he wrote for Minerva and he dance with Poppy and Hannah and Lily then back to Minerva. Then they went off to the island for three days while Neville and Hannah watch their children, than came back to the school. Hannah and Neville watching the kids with Teddy help for the three days.

Minerva and Harry was laughing so much that they saw the old Harry came back when Harry was with Susan and Amelia together. Kingsley couldn’t believe it took Harry had finally change to the Harry they knew and enjoy their company all the time.

“We can have the children in the dorm with the other students to give them a sense of maturely for the children” said Harry.

“That does make sense Harry but I have feeling you are doing it another reason” said Minerva.

“Minerva I improved the map of the school so I know what going on there in the school these days” said Harry.

“Is that why you were willing to let them be in the dorms Harry” asked Minerva.

“That and the other” said Harry. “Alright Harry” said Minerva.

“Lily and Edger I want to explain why you have a different name than I do. See your mother niece had a contract with me to bring their line through to keep going with the Potters we were going to have other children and have some for the Potters but with war your mother didn’t live or your aunt either which is Evan mother. So we had you bring the Bones line through and Minerva and I will bring the Potter and McGonagall line through to carry on longer. Do you understand” asked Harry.

Yes dad they said together.

“Thank you, for waiting this long” said Harry.

August 18, “came and Harry finally went and sat down with his son Evan and talk to him. Evan this is hard for me to ask this because I didn’t want certain thing to happen you that did happen to me in past son so I am going to ask if someone touch in your private area even after you said No if so I want to know who please son. Just be honest with me you’re not in any trouble Evan” said Harry.

“Dad they did you been going through so much I didn’t want to tell you” said Evan.

“Evan let’s get Minerva and Poppy with Kingsley if that alright son” said Harry.

“Okay dad but stay me please I am scare” said Evan. “I will be right here with you son” said Harry.

“Harry sent a patronus to Kingsley to come to Hospital wing at Hogwart and Minerva to meet us there in the hospital wing room.

“Come on let go Evan I will be right there every step the way son” said Harry.

When they made way to the hospital wing Harry called out Poppy. “Harry what wrong” said Poppy. “Poppy I want you to give Evan thrall check up all the way like you do me please” said Harry.

“Evan put this gown while I talk your dad so I know what I need to look for on you please son” said Poppy.

“Harry what going on that you want this checkup” said Poppy.

“I finally got the courage to ask Evan if someone was missing treating him sexually and he said yes. The only person that I know that would be around him is Ron, George, and Hermione or Molly Weasley so it got be one them I am not sure I need him check Poppy for my own piece mind please” said Harry.

“Okay Harry we will get him check out” said Poppy.

“Harry what wrong” said Kingsley and Minerva together.

“Kingsley if you haven’t notice I started to trust you for one so don’t let me down on purpose got it” said Harry. Okay Harry but what up said Kingsley.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sad life

Chapter 8

“Now I finally got the courage to ask Evan some questions because he shows sign of certain type abuse and it not me” said Harry.

“Harry who” said Kingsley.

“I don’t know I thought he could tell us with truth serum I normally don’t but I don’t want the person to come back and said he lying. So if he says what with truth serum and not strong one I got some here that I brewed it call complied to tell the truth it is my recipe. It’s in my recipe for auror potions book” said Harry.

“Okay we can do that” said Kingsley.

“But evidence will speak for itself” said Harry.

“Harry comes here please” said Poppy as Poppy show her results of her finding to Minerva and Harry with Kingsley.

“Shit I thought he was memory charm to forget. Evan do you remember who” said Harry.

“Yes it was Hermione and Ron along with George dad” said Evan.

“Kingsley brings Neville with diaphone so he can give his story” said Harry.

“I want them arrested and brought up on charges Kingsley. Poppy do you know a good mind healer these days” asked Harry.

“I floo St. Mungo’s and we can get one that went through your class that you might trust. But if you don’t I can do it if you trust me” said Poppy. “You know I trust you Poppy and Andi was mine now she gone” said Harry.

I know Teddy was thinking of going into that area of healing because he got all his first classes of healing done. “He seems have your smarts” said Poppy.

“There is a reason for that and I am going to have told him soon but that scare me too Poppy” said Harry.

“Harry let’s talk after this is over I funny feeling you need to let out some medical knowledge and I believe Andi knew am I right Harry” asked Poppy.

“Depends on if you are thinking what I am” said Harry.

“Your good in speaking riddle Harry and not coming out with answer” said Poppy.

“I cannot right now but he got year so I got to tell him soon that why I stay close to him all the time. He turn out great young man didn’t he Poppy” said Harry.

“Between you and Andi the both of you; you did great job that all I can say” said Poppy.

“Harry Neville here with diaphone ready” said Kingsley.

“Okay Evan do you feel like you can give your story or do you need your memory fix first” said Harry.

“Dad I fix my memory first” said Evan. “Neville do you remember how or were taught” said Harry.

“Harry let me” said Kingsley so they don’t come back at you. “Okay go ahead Kingsley” said Harry.

Kingsley fix Evan memory charms and found it was the entire Weasley adult other than Charlie, Bill and Angelina. So Evan told what happen in detail (and it was so much to put down). Then Evan told Neville when he was ready to pull the memories out for them to look at them and go through six to ten of them.

“Kingsley if you need more for this let me know but if we can let’s not put Evan through trial please” said Harry.

“Sound great to me” said Kingsley.

“I am going to ask Albus Dumbledore if he asked them do it to Evan you get dress soon as Poppy tell to Evan then I want you to go to Minerva and let her hold you if you like please I will be back soon” said Harry.

“Harry what are you going to do sweetheart” said Minerva.

“Give me sometime please and Neville when you are done with the memory make copy because I want know what they did” said Harry.

“Alright Harry but if they are bad I am just going tell you because I don’t know if you can handle it” said Neville.

“Thank you for thinking me Neville” said Harry.

Harry, just then apparated right into the Headmaster office in the castle where he could talk to Dumbledore portrait to get some answers of what happen to his child. “Albus did you have the Weasley rape my son Evan” said Harry.

“Yes Harry I did why Harry” said Albus.

“You are truly an evil bastard you were never for the light sides were you just for your own gain” said Harry.

“Well if Minerva agrees with me your portrait will be put in the dungeon where you belong where cages are at or in a vault just for you and other portrait of Hogwarts” said Harry. “That doesn’t scare me Harry and your family was truly against mine side anyway” said Albus.

“You know Albus you can change history yourself by just changing your attitude you know that and love” said Harry.

“You know Harry someone told me that I believe that was my father but I didn’t believe it but my brother and he a better man by far” said Albus.

“Well you ruin the Weasley family anyway with Hermione and if they have line theft they will be paying me back a great deal to me. Hermione was sterile to because what you had them do did you know that or was that part of it too” said Harry.

“I made her sterile so she would go through it without Ron knowing. You bastard you shouldn’t been a headmaster never in this world they were blind to see who you were really I glad Severus Kill and you were poison even though you were poison it was part game to get my money stay away you evil bastard” said Harry.

“Harry I am died I died in a cave by Severus truly after war because he found what my true goal was and if I died I gave you because it was your anyway other than my books and I gave to you also” said Albus.

“I will have to look at them but are they poison like the book that Severus had layout for me” asked Harry.

“Not the old ones because I didn’t want to ruin them but the ones you can still get Yes so wear gloves and get a treatment to neutralize the poison” said Albus. “What poison Albus?” Harry asked.

“Basilisk poison why Harry” said Albus.

“Because that poison been neutralizing in blood sense I was twelve did you forget Albus” said Harry. “I did Harry so I would still neutralize it” said Albus.

“Harry found Teddy to talk to him about what he needed to talked to him about after he got done with Albus. Teddy can we go for a walk please and talk” said Harry.

“Sure Harry what did you want to talk to me about” said Teddy.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sad life

Chapter 9

“Teddy I haven’t told you about certain thing because I wanted you to get to know the father that was supposed to be your father. I hope that you don’t get mad at me because I did something that your mother and your father wanted so bad and that was to have a child. But Remus was sterile so I agreed to help and father you that was one of the main reason I stay close you Teddy so when you get your inheritance you will inherit one of my titles okay Teddy I was thinking of part owner of Hogwarts If that okay with you” said Harry.

“Harry I wonder why we were so connect and I had some of your power and brains said Teddy because I was told my dad wasn’t too smart in some ways and in other he was. But I pick up everything so easy and didn’t understand why I was that way” said Teddy.

“Now you know why you are that way and if you want to feel like the others are part of your family than do so okay Teddy I do love you very much” said Harry.

“Will you tell the others” asked Teddy?

“Yes if you want me too Teddy” said Harry.

“Please so I can call them my brother and sister” said Teddy.

“Okay we will have a family meeting and bring out” said Harry.

Just then Minerva and Evan with the other children found Harry and Teddy together holding each other.

“Harry what wrong” asked Minerva.

“Nothing I had told Teddy something and he had taken better than I thought he would” said Harry.

“What was that that you needed to tell him” said Minerva. Well if we go sit down in our chambers I will explained let’s get Poppy there to she should know this too.

So Harry sent a patronus to Poppy to come to their chamber and have the elves brought snacks to them sandwiches and biscuits with drinks. Poppy came in and sat down and said “are you going to share what we talked about Harry.”

“Yes I told Teddy and now he wanted the family to know so I am going tell them finally. It seem my secrets are coming out in more ways than one don’t think Minerva” said Harry.

“Harry it about time because you are laughing, joking and showing your children that you’re human” said Minerva.

“It takes love dear always don’t you think so” said Harry. “Yes, it does Harry that it does it takes love” said Minerva.

“Well since we are all here let’s get this started shall we so Minerva can finally find something about me that she never knew about me. Well right before the war broke out Remus and Tonks wanted children and to bring his line forward. But the thing is Remus was sterile so you would wonder how Tonks was able to have Teddy. They came to me and pleaded to ask me to help them to have a child so I help them, I knew I was going to die in the war so this was my chance to have a child but I did care for Tonk but not loved her it just was favor for them. By chance if I did survive the war I could help raise him or her and give the child some love too so they name me the child godfather. So you see Minerva Teddy smarts and High cheek bones with my eye after we give him his potion you can see Teddy was my child biologically anyway but Remus and Tonks otherwise” said Harry.

“Minerva there is a few more secret but I need to talk you in private in all” said Harry.

“Harry what going on” said Minerva.

“Susan and Amelia knew all secret even this one so you see I never kept anything from my spouses” said Harry.

“So this is why everything coming out now” said Minerva.

“No that is part my secret and Poppy does not know” said Harry.

“Is it bad Harry” asked Minerva?

“Now I will probably live as long as you do my dear so don’t worries about me” said Harry.

“Okay as long as I have you to be with me that fine” said Minerva. “Minerva can we send Albus picture to a Vault and get rid of his portrait please I feel that he has an evil sense in this castle” said Harry.

“Why that Harry is that” asked Minerva.

“Let’s go for a walk shall we” said Harry.

“Dad can we go to dorm now” said Evan.

“Yes go ahead then we can talk here” said Harry.

“Harry let go to our bedroom please” said Minerva.

“So they went to the bedroom and talked Minerva Albus had Weasley rape Evan that why he out to get me” said Harry.

“Okay we will put him in the vault with the other portraits of Hogwarts” said Minerva.

“Harry what other secret do you have that I need to know that you’re keeping from me” said Minerva.

Just a minute as Harry raise his hand all sudden there was a book in his hand with Minerva watching and wonder what happen.

“Harry how did you do that” said Minerva.

That is one of my secrets that you need to know as Harry handed the book to Minerva.

She just stared at the title of the book the look at Harry and asks “when did this come about Harry” said Minerva.

“Minerva I think if I show my true form in school I would have scared you away from me so I held back a little” said Harry. “But why Harry you did have to go through school at all you could of age and had a family” said Minerva. “But I wouldn’t got to know Susan and help her finish early and be with her for some time as an auror what do you think I did what I did Minerva” said Harry.

So you are telling me that you were a Soul Mage at the age of nine years. Yes because this is the hard part for me and Amelia and Susan loved me for this I knew how to end the war sooner but Albus wasn’t listening to me. So Amelia had the Auror and hit-wizard with my help gets rid of all the Horcruxes before I started school and we finished in my fifth year if you remember.

“There was one Horcrux that I didn’t know of before so I got rid one and let play out. But I knew two people would die the other was bonus which was twins” said Harry. “Because Susan and I never married before it was always Amelia and I had before and we had one child plus Teddy was a Potter because we change his last name and I regret it before that is why I never did this time but he was my child still” said Harry. 

The last secret is one more that I would time telling you but I found a cure for if this happen and that is Minerva I may get cancer but I got a cure all ready for it if it happen but I don’t think it will so at least death said I would live to be with my love one as long she lives to be of old age so will I believe me I want to live to a ripe full old age. That all my secrets I have told you what I know them all sweethearts said Harry.

You’re true to keep your word said Minerva. Harry make love to me please I want every part you with your music by the way who cd music is that asked Minerva. Mine Minerva I wrote the music Harry said I had my band before after the war my heart die and my music die long with it. The song I sung at the wedding will be out on cd soon said Harry.

Harry and Minerva got the school up and going to its fullest and able bring more classes to the school with Harry as the Deputy Headmaster and owner of the school and Minerva as Headmistress the school flourish all the way.

Harry taught his classes and also Wand Lore to his children and who wanted to learn. Harry also created his cure for lament like cancers, child diseases, and arthritis that settle in their bones. He was able created muggles cures as well through plants and chemicals to assist the doctor with their diseases as well. When Harry came ready they had his son and name him James Charlus Potter and Minerva had her triplets and they name them Athena Lily Potter, Andrew Michael McGonagall and Stephen Joseph McGonagall.

Two years later Minerva was able have another set twin and they were name Charles Matthew Potter and Marie Minnie McGonagall. Teddy had graduated from Hogwarts and started to teach Wand Lore and was making wand through the apprenticeship from another Wand Lord. Lily Marie, Evan James, and Edgar James they were still in school but in their third years except Evans and he had his Newts and studying under his dad through apprentice program to become an Alchemist master.  Harry and Minerva lived happily ever after at Hogwarts.


End file.
